Frozen
by Shadow Shi13
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. TifaVincent. The song is Frozen by Madonna. Tifa thinks about Vincent and finally decides to try talking to him. Will he give her a chance?


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7.

you know, I don't even like Madonna. I just heard this song on the radio one day and it was calling me XD It was like, "Vincent/Tifa... Vincent/Tifa... write a Vincent/Tifa songfic..." so here it is!

* * *

She sat in her spot on the water tower watching the stars. This was where she and Cloud had made that promise oh so long ago. They hadn't really been childhood friends, just next door neighbors. Cloud had just wanted to fit in with her and her group. They never really cared about him. But when he went off to join SOLDIER she started to miss having him around. And when he joined Avalanche she was so happy to have him back. At first she thought it was just because they used to know each other... but it became something more. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Perhaps at one point they had a chance. To be together, to... love each other. But Aeris came and Cloud went with her. He loved her more than he loved Tifa and it hurt. But she got over it. Surprisingly she didn't really mind anymore.

She spotted someone walk out of the inn and smiled. She didn't mind because she had fallen for this someone. This tall, dark, mysterious someone.

She had fallen for Vincent Valentine.__

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
  
How she had fallen for him, she didn't really know. Maybe it was because both of them had suffered from unrequited love. Maybe it was the intense aura of mystery that always surrounded him. But, he had so many problems, more than she had.

She had witnessed his story back at that hidden cave. The woman there, Lucrecia, she had been the one Vincent loved. The mother of Sephiroth, the one who broke Vincent's heart. She hated her already. Why couldn't Vincent see that what had happened in Nibelheim all those years ago hadn't been his fault? Lucrecia made a stupid decision and he couldn't stop her. So what? It was her own choice. If he couldn't get past that, how would he be able to move on with his life?__

You're so concerned with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken when your heart's not open

She watched Vincent walk to the Shinra Mansion. He stood at the gate, obviously thinking about something. Probably Lucrecia. Or maybe Hojo. All those terrible things Hojo had done to him.

Because of Lucrecia. It seemed like everything Vincent had ever went through had been because of that woman. It just made Tifa hate her more. Vincent had become a human experiment because of her and all she had talked about in the cave was Sephiroth. No: 'I'm sorry, Vincent. I didn't realize you cared so much. I would've listened to you if I knew that would happen,' 'I was so stupid. I ruined all our lives because of one lousy decision,' or 'Vincent I don't deserve your love. I'm just a selfish bitch who doesn't give a shit about the one person who cares or my baby who's currently trying to destory the world because of the experiment I submitted him to.' Tifa couldn't believe that. She hadn't even apologized once. Even if she didn't know her son had turned into a psycho.__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... If I could melt your heart

If only Vincent would open up and let her in...__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... we'd never be apart

She was sure she would be able to help him.__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... Give yourself to me

She would be content if they became friends. But if they could become even closer than that... She would be... complete.__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... You hold the key

If only...__

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
If I loose you, my heart would be broken

Vincent still stood at the gate. Apparently he was thinking very hard.

It hurt her to him so sad. Even after his chat with Lucrecia, he still thought about her. He was probably fighting Sephiroth for her too. And he still blamed himself. He absolutely refused to blame Lucrecia for her own faults. Tifa wanted to help him. She had already lost Cloud. She wasn't about to lose Vincent too. And definitely not to some dead woman. She already knew what was down that road.__

Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen when your heart's not open

She wanted to show him she cared. But, he had been hurt so many times before... he just started to isolate himself. No one in Avalanche was really close to him. Red could talk to him sometimes. He told Cloud what he needed to know about danger ahead and whatnot. Other than that, he was mostly silent. Maybe she could try talking to him...__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... If I could melt your heart

If only she could get him to trust her...__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... we'd never be apart

Then maybe he would tell her about himself.__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... Give yourself to me

And they would become so close...__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... You hold the key

Maybe she was just dreaming... how would VINCENT VALENTINE be able to love a person like her?__

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open

Vincent shifted and opened the gate. It squeaked quietly and he walked through the yard to the front door.

Tifa got up, what would Vincent do when he got inside? Go back to his coffin? She wasn't ready for him to leave her yet!__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... If I could melt your heart

She climbed down the ladder, jumping down halfway and ran to the mansion. Vincent needed her... or... perhaps it was the other way around?__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... we'd never be apart

She ran inside the mansion quickly, pausing only to look around. Where did he go? She needed to tell him...__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... Give yourself to me

She went up the stairs and headed towards the door to the basement. Where else would he go?__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... Love holds the key

She was almost there when she heard a piano. She turned and walked the other way.__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... If I could melt your heart

Vincent sat at the piano bench, his piano playing amazing despite his metal claw. Tifa was shocked, the piano was brand new. Was this why he came here? To play the piano?__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... we'd never be apart

He played the piano too. That made her happy. One more thing they had in common.__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... Give yourself to me

"Vincent?" He glanced at her but continued playing. She came up behind him, "Can I sit?"__

Mmm Mmm Mmm... Love holds the key

"....Sure."

She smiled and sat down next him, "You...can play the piano?"

"...Yes."

She put her fingers on the keys and started to play with him.

"....You're good."

Tifa beamed, "You think so?"

"I do."

"The result of years of practice."

Vincent nodded, "I would think so."

The song continued in perfect harmony until Vincent played his final note. Tifa echoed it and stopped. They sat in silence for a while, Tifa squirming uneasily.

Finally she could stand the silence no longer, "I don't know too much about you."

"Not many people do."

"...I would... like to get to know you."

Vincent was quiet for a few seconds, "...Really...?"

Tifa nodded rapidly, "Of course."

Vincent smirked behind his high collar, "And why would someone want to know about me?"

"Why not? Do you want to keep your life a secret? Am I really that untrustworthy?"

"...No."

"Then why?"

"...I can't really find a reason..."

Tifa smiled, so there was a ray of hope, "So...care to share?"

Vincent turned to her, "You really want this don't you?"

"Yes."

".....Alright. What do you want to know...?"__

If I could melt your heart

* * *

Longest one-shot I've ever written XD Then again... this will only be my second. I think this fic will stay a one-shot... we'll see. I might get some inspiration...

Please Review =] 


End file.
